All I Want is The Taste That Your Lips Allow
by dgronison
Summary: Because no matter what happens, everything will always go back to her.


**A.N.#1**: When my Ed Sheeran fascination, Quinntana angst and Faberry heartbreak collide. Whoops, un-beta-ed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. If I did, Quinn and Santana would only be lesbros and Faberry will be endgame no matter what. No offense to Quinntana fans but my fierce shipper's heart wouldn't be able to take this overwhelming turn of events if ever that kiss rumor's true.

**PS. **Ed Sheeran's Give Me Love is recommended to be listened to as you read this. This one-shot's inspired by the song after all. Also, let's say this happened after the Wemma wedding and everyone spent the night at the same hotel. After drinking themselves to death, apparently.

**All I Want is The Taste That Your Lips Allow**

Her small breathy gasps filled the silence of the room as plump lips continued to ravish her smooth pale neck. Her long, dainty fingers locked themselves to soft and silky raven locks as open-mouthed kisses were trailed down her collarbone.

A dark taut body slid together unevenly over her naked skin. A hand gripped her hip too tightly. The other one palming a mound felt too big. A hot mouth sucking the wrong spot on her throat. She chastised her mind to stop overanalyzing too much and enjoy. Even just for tonight.

Close her eyes a little tighter…

Leave deeper scratches on the glistening tanned back she's holding onto…

Tighten her hold on the other girl's hair a little bit more…

Bite her swollen lower lip until it bleeds and taste like strawberries…

Pretend that those dark brown orbs swirling with desire staring back at her were from a different pair.

She can do that. She's Quinn Fabray after all. Pretending and settling for whatever's available is more than enough. Pain is a necessity for her because it makes her feel more human.

_You're more than that._

Her back arched as soon as she was on the precipice of bliss brought by a right-timed push on her center. Her body reacted just the way it should by every kiss and touch, almost on auto-pilot. She can feel herself fade away as she stilled, eyes drooped to a close.

It was almost perfect.

Until her traitor mouth whispered, "Rachel…" and then she breaks.

The cracking of the girl's heart hovering above her was deafening as the other body also stilled from hearing her broken whisper. She wants to feel sorry and terrible for what just happened but the hurt surrounding her whole being was making her numb all over.

It feels like a lifetime before the other girl responded, thumbs wiping fallen tears on her cheeks.

"I'll just spend the night at Mercedes and Tina's room."

She opened her mouth to reply, to apologize but no words came out. Her throat felt dry and she can feel herself break just a little more at the sympathetic gaze directed towards her.

Her eyes followed Santana's every move as the Latina redressed herself before distancing herself from her and stood up. She watched the girl walk away, stop and look back slightly behind her shoulder once she reached the door.

"Take all your chances first, Q. Try harder."

She heard the lock click shut before silence took over the room again.

For some reason the passion long buried inside her was reignited as the Latina's words echoed at the back of her mind.

She still thinks that she's not good enough for _that person_ now but she can always try.

_Try harder._

Running away again would make her a coward. By pretending, she will not only be breaking her heart but Santana's as well.

Maybe one day, she'll get the courage to chase what she really wants. Get the affection of the person she's been craving for so long. Receive the love she'll struggle for to deserve.

Because no matter what happens, everything will always go back to _her_.

She will always go back to _Rachel Berry_.

**A.N.#2:** The title came from a line on the song mentioned above. Thanks to my friend Cici for reminding me of its awesomeness. Now, see that box below? Write your thoughts about this and make my day. ;)


End file.
